


Won’t You Dance With Me?

by ICanWrite_IThink



Category: High Hopes Low Rolls (Web Series)
Genre: Dance Dance Infiltration, Dancing, Gay, M/M, just two pals being gay, let them wear formal wear goddamn it, no beta we die like level 1 warlocks fighting level 20 monsters, no homophobes here, theres not much infiltration though, this isn’t much but accept it please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICanWrite_IThink/pseuds/ICanWrite_IThink
Summary: Under the candle light, Paddy’s eyes glowed in a warm soft green hue and with the elf’s hand out expectantly, Malark couldn’t refuse.
Relationships: Paddock “Paddy” Whitlaw/Malark Dundragon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Won’t You Dance With Me?

**Author's Note:**

> So there are not enough works for this so here’s my two cents. It’s not very good, I don’t think but I hope you all like it and are staying safe during this pandemic! 
> 
> Title from Oh Wonder’s ‘Lose It’

Malark hated infiltration missions. It meant a change of clothes and most likely stuffy ballrooms, mingling with nobles whose silver spoons were shoved so far up their ass you could see it poking out their mouth. 

This time differed from his usual because instead of being Malark Dundragon, assassin and member of an assassins guild he was Malark Dundragon, hero and member of the ragtag group of High Hopes. It had been months since he initially joined, the team had already melded him into their activities and battles it was like he was always there. Of course he hadn’t, or else he wouldn’t have been so against wearing a suit. 

The group had grappled with him to take off his usual mask and hood, and only to the promise of not having to wear it long did they manage to get Malark to wear the cursed 3-piece. Paddy hadn’t been nearly as stubborn when he had learnt they had to dress up to enter, the elf had simply shrugged and threw the clothes on, only seeming mildly uncomfortable. 

Now at least, Paddy had put on the display of being not bothered at all as he made a small display of magic for the rather large crowd that had gathered around. Unfortunately he had been recognised by some noble who had attended one of the circus performances. At least he was keeping them occupied.

Thankfully the impromptu performance was cut short by the host of the party. The mayor of the town they were in currently stood up, lightly ringing a bell to catch everyone’s attention. “I’d like to welcome everyone to my famous annual ball. I’m sure you will have a grander time than last year, now let the music and dancing begin!”

Dancing. Great. 

Malark lightly glared at the musicians who had started to assemble at the stage, preparing to play. People parted all around, splitting into pairs to dance. And then the music began.

Light and airy violin played, delicate and soft and the attendees started to move. Malark stuck to his corner, opting out of the first dance, he knew it would be impossible to avoid, but he would drag it out as long as he could. 

After the music ended, Paddy entered his line of view. He seemed to be thanking a lady for the dance and when he caught Malark’s eye the wood elf brightened, excusing himself to rush over to his friend. 

“Malark, there you are, have you danced yet?” Paddy gleefully a glass of sparkling wine in his hand. 

“No.” 

“Won’t you dance with me then?” Instead of rebuffing him, Malark actually stopped to consider his offer. The elf looked so sincere when saying it, his hand outstretched. And when Malark looked a little harder he found there was something else in his elven companions eyes. Love.

Malark took Paddy hands, and they started to dance.


End file.
